Midnight
by FieSakurako
Summary: As usual, Lucy walked home with her dog's spirit ? And the two fishermen say hello to her. Yes, anything like a typical day. Until she saw a man covered in blood was not powered to sit in front of her apartment door. MIDNIGHT?
1. PROLOGUE

_information :_

FAIRYTAIL fanfic

Title: Midnight

Genre: Advanture, Romance

Chara: Midnight & Lucy H.

* * *

><p><em>teaser ::<em>

_Lucy had just come home from her job. She walked to her apartment after five days left to complete the mission with her team. As usual, she walked home with her dog's spirit (?) And the two fishermen say hello to her. Yes, anything like a typical day. Until she saw a man covered in blood was not powered to sit in front of her apartment door. MIDNIGHT!_

_Well, this is my first fanfic. I don't know exactly the character of each figure. But definitely I fell in love with fairytail after I watch the anime and read the manga. This might seem odd, but I like the midnight's character (even though I know his role is very evil). But anyway I wanted to make something different from the others. Oh yes, there is an element in this story about Nalu and LokeLu too, hhe. GraLu? I do not know ... maybe?. "Oh ... Gay-sama is mine ..." **#Slap!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hajimemashite minna-san ~<em>**

**_Watashi wa Fiechan desu._**

**_This is my first Fanfic, so sorry if this story is bizarre._**

**_And well, I know this is weird because writing a story about Midnight and Lucy. Although now many author who make stories about GraLu, Nalu, or LokeLu._**

**_But honestly, I love the Midnight's character even though he only appears briefly_**

**_ TT ^ TT *crying*_**

**_Fairy Tail ISN'T MY OWN. I just make the Fanfic. Although I really fell in love with FairyTail. Huhu ~ Q_Q._**

**_TIME TO READ, and HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Nyu ~ :3_**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

_**PROLOGUE.**_

FairyTail Guild's doors open, everyone turned around to see who is that. Pink-haired man walked in with a huge grin on his face. A winged blue cat low-flew at his side, followed by the other three members of his team, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia. They all looked so tired, except Natsu who walked in with enthusiasm.

"We're Home ~!", He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Welcome Home Natsu Team", Mirajane greeted with a big smile, her white hair looks beautiful as usual.

"Hey Natsu! As a gentleman, How about your job? ", Elfman asked, he sat not far from where Mira stood.

Natsu grinned,

"Of course we made it!", He said.

"Oh that's good then," Gajeel commented, he was busy ate irons while raising his legs on the table, right next to Levy who is engrossed in reading a book.

"Levy-chan!", Lucy trotted over to Levy, then hugged her tightly, until the book in the Levy's hands dropped to the floor. Her eyes rounded and her mouth smiled broadly.

"Lu-chan!. You're back? ", And she asked, Lucy nodded her head, without removing their big hug.

"Succeed?"

Lucy nodded again.

"Oah!. That's good Lu-chan. Finally, you can pay a fee Your apartment ", Levy smiled, but the pretty girl in her arms started to grumbling.

"That's the problem Levy-chan!", Lucy took off their hug.

"Natsu Diregenel had refused all payed!. Just because our customers is a old man, though he was rich! ", Lucy Said, pointed to the right towards Natsu who was sat cross-legged on a table, view towards her.

Natsu with innocence face , wide grin,

"Oi oi, don't like that Luce. The important thing is we have successfully completed this mission with pride, is not it? ", He said.

"But We're Losing Money 200 000 goldens!. And all our efforts are in vain! ", Lucy Snapped, ran over to Natsu and pointed his broad chest.

"You-must-be-responsible"

"Oi oi, Luce. Your face is like the monster that we beat yesterday while like that ", Natsu sneered.

"Shut up and take responsibility!", Lucy grumbled with the evil eye.

"Aye-Aye!, Happy!", Natsu turns called Happy, the blue cat flew near him with a fish in his mouth.

"Aye! Lucy is this enough? "

"OF COURSE NOT AT!", Lucy take her eyes off the two idiot then sighed.

"Damn, Natsu Diregenel Idiot!"

"Oi Oi Luce!", Natsu thrust his face at her, make her little blushed.

"First, I'm not an idiot. And secondly, my name is Natsu Dragneel, Drag-ne-el. Not Di-re-ge-nel ".

Lucy turns her face,

"whatever"

Levy who saw it all even smile cocked her head.

"You guys are really familiar, aren't you ?", she said.

"WE ARE NOT!"

* * *

><p>Lucy yawned as she walked back to her apartment. It's getting close to midnight and she was exhausted. She did not wait to get soaked in warm waters and sleep on her comfortable mattress. She hummed quietly to forget her fatigue. Plue, her dog's spirit (<em>?<em>) Walk with trembled beside her as usual.

"Lucy-chan!, be careful, now's midnight," said a man who was in a small boat.

"Yes, I Will. Thank you! ", Lucy smiled at the man and a friend beside him. They both waved before gone.

"Uwah, I'm really tired plue," Lucy muttered as she walked into her apartment. And suddenly she stopped, her body stiffened, and he eyes shocked in horror.

She saw, she saw_ 'him'_.

A man with long hair in two colors, black on top, and white on the bottom, was sat in front of her apartment door. Part of his long white hair on the right side tied with five dark red beads . And he ... covered in blood. His breath puffed. Every now and then he coughed and red blood out from between his black lips.

"Mi ... Midnight?", Lucy Whispered did not believe it.

She remembered the man, it was one of the** 'Oracion Seis'** former . Son of a chairman who nearly killed them, Brain. And although Natsu Team finally managed to defeat them. But, for what that person here?, And in severe circumstances like that?.

Lucy walked over while hold her key tightly, she was ready. She saw the man's clothes in tatters. And smeared with blood. _'Is he okay?'_.

Then Lucy shook her head,

_'No!. He is our enemy! '_.

"Hey. What are you doing here? ", Lucy walked closer and closer as she tightened her grip on the Lion's key. But Midnight did not respond, nor raised his head. He was busy arranging his halting breath.

"Hey! Answer me!. For what you are in front of my door? ", she asked again, but instead he staggered to right and fell to the ground with fresh blood coming out of his belly area.

"HEY HEY! Don't kidding me!. Are you alright? HEY!"

* * *

><p><em>'Lucy You fool!'<em>

Lucy Heartfilia was sat nervously on the desk, she glanced at a man wich familiar with the _'enemy'_ term was asleep on her bed. His bandages stomach is wrapped by field, blood-stained clothes were hung near the door of her bathroom.

_ 'Oh Lucy, Seriously. you idiot!'_

Lucy covered her face with her hands. Condemn her action in the liver. She felt very stupid. She has helped someone who obviously ever wanted to kill herself and Natsu Team few months ago.

_'Lucy! You idiot!'_

* * *

><p>Midnight opened his eyes slowly. Scorching sun poked his eyes. And something very painful creeping in every corner of his body, especially his stomach. He realized he had wrapped with a bandage, which he admits can reduce his pain. And he was lying on a mattress that is very foreign to him.<p>

_'Where is this?'_, He thought.

Midnight turned his head slowly to right, and he saw the girl. Girl with blond hair was asleep on the desk. There is a subtle dark rings on both of her eyelids. Lucy. Just that's all he knows about the beautiful girl in front of him. Lucy, A Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Awh!", He grimaced while tried to move his body. _'Damn it!. It's really pain!'_.

And his gaze sharpened when his ears caught soft voices near the bedroom window that is not far from him.

"Aye Natsu! If you don't use the door again, Lucy will be angry! ", a voice said .

"Luce would not wake up now happy. I'm too lazy if we have to wait until she wakes up and opens the door for us", he heard a distinctive sound, familiar in his ears.

_ 'Oh no'._

"This is normal anyway. Oh, You've got the goods, Happy? ", Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!"

Natsu quickly opened the window and crawled to inside. Saw Lucy was asleep at her desk and saw her messy bed. He immediately jumped on her empty bed and then grinned broadly. "Hey Luce! Wake Up! ".

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce! Wake Up! "<p>

_ 'Natsu?'_

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched. Natsu Dragneel was sat cross-legged on her bed, grinned broadly. And Happy, the blue-winged flew to here and there. And oddly enough, he was carrying a small bag whose it contents looked moved.

"KYAA!", Lucy Cried.

"Natsu! Did I never warned you to-"

"Come Through the door and ask your permission first," Natsu interrupt it and nodded. "I've memorized them even beyond in my brain, Luce", he added.

Lucy growled,

"Then what are you doing here ?".

"I'm just here to help you pay for your apartment ... Lucy", Lucy saw Natsu's innocent eyes, making she feel pity.

"Natsu ..."

"Happy, give it to her now!"

"Aye sir!", Happy cheered before dropping three live fish from his bag into Lucy's head. The girl glared shock before jumped from her chair and screamed.

"I don't need those fish IDIOT!", she growled, that's all really typical of Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu", Happy flew towards Natsu with a serious look.

"I felt a strange smell. Do you smell it too? ", He asked. And then Natsu sniffed the air like a dog.

He nodded,

" Right Happy, I smell it. That smell is very sharp ".

Her eyes rounded when her memory about last night back into her brain. Oh No, she forgot about Midnight. Is Natsu not find him?. Lucy noticed her mattress had been empty and the bloodstained clothes Owned by Midnight has gone from its place.

_'Where is he?'_

Either should be relieved or worried, that's what Lucy felt now. She then took a deep breath before looked toward Natsu and Happy again.

" are you kidding?. I do not smell anything ", she said.

" No Luce. I really smell it. The smell is very strange and sharp '', Natsu sniff, then with innocently sniffed at Lucy.

"is that your smell Luce?. are you has been secretly if You never take a bath? ", He asked.

"Lucy never take a bathhhh", Happy repeat.

"Shut up!. It's still early, of course I had not showered!. And I don't smell like that, Natsu! "Lucy muttered, raised her hands in the air. Then slowly move her ears when she heard the soft thump sound from her bathroom.

_ What's that noise? Do-do ..._

"What's wrong Lucy?", Natsu asked.

"Ah ... no ... I wanna go to the bathroom for a while ... haha... **WAIT**", Lucy scratched her heads while walked backwards behind to the back, and go to her bath room with an quick steps.

"KYAAAA !", Lucy screamed when she was shocked at the sight of Midnight sat in the tub. He did not soak, just sat in it. Fell asleep. And subtle sound of snoring from his black lips.

"Lucy? Is there something happened? ", Natsu asked as he tried to open the door, but was detained by her hand.

"NO! NO! Here is nothing! Take it easy! I just want a shower!. As you said, my smell is WEIRD, isn't it? ", Lucy tried to dissuade Natsu to get in, then locked the bathroom door.

And then she can hear Natsu and Happy laughed out there,_ 'Damn it!'_.

"Oey Luce! Finally You Admit it too! "

"Lucy never take a bathhh", Happy sneered.

"Noisy!", Lucy yelled from the bathroom, and almost bounce off when she saw Midnight which still remains in his original position in the bathtub. But this time his both eyes open, staring towards Lucy.

The girl's body stiffened, and shudder in fear. Felt his gaze like pierced her body indirectly.

"Oi Lucy, is it true that nothing happens in the-"

"NO!", Lucy interrupt quickly, felt the shock aura from Natsu and Happy.

"...Sorry... Can You guys get out from here now?," Lucy begged .

"Why Lucy?", Happy asked through the door.

"It's okay. But please, get out from my apartment ... ".

"Are you really okay Luce?"

"I ..."

"Are you mad because we only carry three fish?. wanna Natsu and me catch more? "

"I Don't Need that all!, you Two Idiot!", Lucy growled with exasperation at two stupid men behind door in front of her.

"Haha, that was Luce who we know", Natsu said and then laughed.

"Let us go first, Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

And then both the noise disappears, along with the sounds closed from the window. "Jezz, they must be exit from the window again ", Lucy muttered. Then her gaze shifted to the cold-faced man nearby. Lucy realized if Midnight has put on his shirt that still looks red because of his bloods. He jumped out from the bathup, then insert his arms into his pockets. Doesn't let his sharp's eyeball to leave at Lucy's eyeball wich round and brown.

"Mi ... midnight ...".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, okay, I know this story is really weird.<em>**

**_And SORRY for the language,_**

**_I'm really bad at english, but I'm still trying to make this fanfic in english because I knew Dominant readers certainly can English._**

**_Suggestions and critics... I'll wait._**

**_R & R, I'll hope._**

**_This chapter just Prologue._**

**_So, see ya in Next Chapter, desu~! (/3_3)/_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. When My Enemy Came Into My Life

_**Yahoo minna-san~**_  
><em><strong>Fiechan back with another chapter \(3w3)**_  
><em><strong>Now 2nd chapter, and this chapter I wrote when I'm fever, huhu ...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need your pray for me to getting better soon ~ ~<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I hope my body condition does not affect this story (_)<strong>_

_***cough***_

_**Fairy tail ISN'T MA OWN, I just make the fanfic.**_  
><em><strong>Okay lets read, Hope you like it! (x_x)d ?*cough cough cough*<strong>_

_**Hatchiiiuu!**_

* * *

><p><strong>before :<br>**

_Lucy just realized that Midnight was wearing his shirt that still looks red because of blood. He jumped out of the bathtub, and then inserts his hands into his pockets. Not leave out his sharp eyes at Lucy's eyes are round and brown._  
><em>" Mi… midnight…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II.<em>**  
><strong>When my enemy came into my life<strong>

"mi…midnight…"

"Lucy", He said coldly.

" Mi… Midnight. What ar-"

"You saved me?" The cold voice cut Lucy's talk , he stared at her with cold and empty eyes, while Lucy looked at him with a look of fear.  
>Lucy felt her face flush red.<p>

" I did not!" she cried.

"I did not save you. You're my enemy! You've made our death your target! ", She continued, walking backwards in front of him as he walked forward.  
>Midnight smiled coldly,<p>

"You lied"

" Hah? I'm not Li-", and Midnight cut her talk again.

"And if so, why you did you expel Natsu, and didn't call him into here to kill me?"

Lucy felt heat on her face, either because of fear or embarrassment. She bit her lower lip softly, her eyebrows twitched. She wondered whether she should trust the person in front of her or beat him like their first met.

"I just-", Lucy silent for a moment, "I just could not bear to see you covered in blood like that. I just felt that I would blame myself if you died. That's it! ", She replied, stared at the floor, embarrassed.

"Can not bear it, huh?" And he grinned, either looking cool or scary.

"Then, what if I kill you now?" Suddenly the pale skinned man ran over her and throttled her slowly to the wall.

"What-the-hell-are-", Lucy tried to regulate her breathing so she would not lose it. Her right hand tried to loosen the grip of Midnight's hands on her neck while her hands are left to grab her keys, which hangs on her skirt. She almost to call Aquarius (_because she knows if there is a bathroom_) if she did not feel his hand separated from her neck, and sat her down on the floor to regulate her breath.

"Well, although I would like that. I'm not going to kill you now ", he said, walking away and scratched his hair. "After you've saved me last night, blond girl".

Feeling her strength had been recovered; Lucy tried to get up to a standing position. She fingered her rope, which she attaches to the belt of her skirt.

"Then, get out now!" she snapped.

"Out?" Midnight Commented, he does not care as he re-entered into the bathtub, then leaned his head to the left side of the tub.  
>"Not now, I love this place", he added.<p>

"HEY-"

And she can heard snoring sounds coming out from the man's mouth, his eyes had closed and his hands crossed on his stomach. For some reason he looked so tired and in pain. Well, at least for now he would not dare kill her.  
>Lucy rolled her eyes,<p>

"Well, just for this time. When I get home from Fairy Tail, I do not want to see you again in my apartment", she said as she turned and opened the bathroom door whether Midnight heard it or not.

"Do not say I did not warn you, Midnight", she added, closing the door, shortly before midnight returned to open his sharp eyes and stared towards the door. Silent as if he was thought about something.

* * *

><p>Daytime in Fairy Tail, was noisy as usual. Natsu was busy fighting with Gray. Destroying everything around him. Lucy didn't want to interfere just put her head above the surface of the table, accompanied by Mira, Levy, and Wendy around her.<p>

"Today you are not excited like usual, Lucy", Mirajane admonished wiping a glass in her hand.

"Hum"

"what because about the payment of you apartment again, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Hum", Lucy shook her head slowly.

"Lucy-san what's up?" Wendy asked, worry.

Lucy shook her head slowly, "I'm fine Wendy-chan. I just tired because yesterday's mission", she replied.

"Take a rest Lu-chan", Levy said and Lucy replied with a nod of her head.

Lucy is confused at this time, whether she should tell her friends about Midnight? Or she would have to keep this secret from the others? If her members know, surely her friends would instantly kill him. But if not, it definitely will change her mind, because she have to keep things as important like this from her friends.

"Oi Luce!" Natsu Says, Lucy did not even realize that pink-haired man was sitting on her right side, replacing Wendy.

"Hummm"

"what happened at this morning? Why did you look panicked? ", Natsu asked her with a serious look.

Lucy swallowed her spittle,

"nothing… I just-"

"I know", Natsu interrupted her.  
>"I know, as you said, you want bathed to eliminate your weird smell. But why you have to shout? ", He continued.<p>

Lucy squinted her eyes, _'do you think I seriously going to say like that? Natsu idiot! '_.

"I'm fine Natsu. Is it a normal thing if I scream, isn't it? ", Lucy Asked, she moved her eyes upward to look at

Natsu eyes, but remained in the position leaning her head on the table

"Yeah I know, but-', Natsu scratched his head although it is not itchy. "But I still a little worried..." he said, looking away, with a tinge of red on his cheeks. Just like Lucy's cheeks, heat up because of him.

"Nope Natsu, I'm fine. Thank you for being worried ", Lucy grinned as she got up and patted his shoulder hard, until he fell to the floor.

" Whoa, Natsu are you al-"

"Two stupid partners", suddenly no one knows since when, Gray was sat on the table next to Lucy. Without use of outer clothing as usual. His mouth was chewing something, like candy, but apparently it was not candy.

"Gray! Your Clothes! ".

"Whoa!" Gray jumped to the floor and prepares to take his clothes which somehow where scattered on the floor not far from there. But just once step, his arm was drag by Natsu.

"Hey Idiot Gray. Someone who is an idiot like you does not deserve to call other people idiots. You know? ", He said.

Gray narrowed his eyes, glanced sharply toward Natsu.

"Really? As far as I knew, someone who is known have the highest idiotism, inappropriate to say someone else an idiot. ", He scoffed

Natsu looked at Gay with sharp gaze, growling and Gray growled too.

Until at last they fought again in there. Destroying all the glass on the table. And Mirajane just saw it with a smile. Although the beautiful women had bothered to clean all the glass that now have become shards on the floor.

_'poor Mira'_, Lucy thought. She then saw Natsu's and Gray's silly acted, she sighed and then grinned broadly.

"You Likee Himm ~", Happy flew past her face as he mocked gently.

"Happy!" Lucy shrieked, blushing and then hit the blue cat as hard as possible until he bounced and fell on top of Erza who was eating her strawberry cake. Making Ezra's face covered in strawberry cream. She then glanced sharply toward Happy who got goose bumps.

" E… Erza… It's not- not- me-".

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her bottom lip as hard as possible before entered her apartment key into the keyhole. Her hands were shaking There are only two sentences that danced in her brain now. <em>'He's still in'<em> or _'he's not in_'.  
>Lucy pushed the door Gently, and stepped inside. Her eyes swept all corners of the room in there. There is not anybody there. Well, this is a good start. Lucy then walked to her room, opened the door slowly, and her head protruded from the open door. Her eyes looked into all direction in the room. There are no people inside.<p>

"Okay, this is quite a relief. But there is one more place to check it", she thought along with her eyes balls moved toward the bathroom door. Then walked over. Her sweaty palms on the doorknob turning it slowly.

_'Oh god, please. Hopefully there is no one in there'_, Lucy's prayed in her heart when the door began to open. Her gaze moved around to all direction in the bathroom.

And she sighed,

"Well, at least he's gone",

"Who?"

Lucy jumped up to the ceiling when a voice came clearly in her ear. She turned. **MIDNIGHT!** The Pale skinned man was standing right behind her as she stood earlier.

_'What? What? What? But How? I had no-'_

"Heh blonde girl", Midnight insert his hands into his pockets, his clothes looked very dirty and smelly because of the blood. The bandage wrapped around his stomach was sagging.

"I'm hungry. Cook something, quick ", He said with forced tone, looking at Lucy with a lazy eye, as if excommunicate the girl in front of him.

"Huh? I do not want to! Why should I-"

"Blonde girl, you took me here. So you must be responsible. At least take care of me until I recover"

"Midnight walked out of the open bathroom door. He then turned toward the window.

"As a woman you should be more careful. You leave the window open just like that. It has been several times I saw the pink-haired man had tried to enter. Luckily I locked it from inside ", he muttered as he walked backward to the blonde-haired girl who was growling to keep her temper.

Felt himself observed from behind with hostility eyes, midnight turned his head. And sure enough, Lucy was staring at him sarcastically. She growled softly. Midnight just raised his one eyebrow casually.

"What?"

"You-", Lucy growled.

"Didn't I tell to get out before I got back here, didn't I?" she growled angrily.

"Huh? Really? I did not hear it ", he says innocently as he put his hands behind his head, yawned.

"Today I slept very long; it's already seven hours. What the kind of woman who comes home at this hour? ", He sneered and turned again to look at Lucy.

"Hey blonde girl. Make a meal for me. Quick ", he pleaded.

"No way! I do not do what you want! Why should I cook a meal for you? ", Lucy made a face in disgust.

"No wonder your skin is so pale. Slept from morning till evening, never exposed to sunlight ", she continued.

And midnight took a deep breath.

"Stupid. Of course you already knew my name. Midnight. I will never get out at noon ", he said.

"Then, just change your name to _'Daytime'_. Easy isn't it? ", Lucy stuck out her tongue, and she was very surprised when Midnight laughed. This is the first time she saw him laughed.

"Strange girl", he chirps.

Lucy frowned,

"Then, because now's already night and _'you can be free from the sun that you hate'_ it. Can you get out from my apartment? NOW? ", She exclaimed irritably.

But Midnight yawned and walked out from the door. And with a leisurely walk he walked to the dinner table and sat there. With one foot he lift up on the table.

"I do not want to. Hey blonde girl. Why's the food not ready? "

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Lucy snapped rudely, pointed toward the exit door. Saw the surprised view from the Midnight's eyes. He then took a breath, then got up slowly and walked toward the exit door. But when only a few steps away from it, he fell to the floor. His face was in pain, he moaned while holding his stomach. Lucy saw it all and panicked and ran toward him.

"Hey! Are you alright?", she asked as she carried his body to re-sit on a chair. He put his weakly head above the surface of the table.

"You weren't really recovered. Sit down. I will prepare dinner for adding your energy, " Lucy said as if forgot all her anger as she trotted into the kitchen and disappeared from the room.

Midnight can hear the shock tone and of the blonde girl from the kitchen before he heard she began to grumble. Midnight moved his head a little and it still lay on the table before smirking. A smirk that almost can be said like Natsu Dragneel's smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yawn, sorry because I can only update it too short like this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still feel a fever so my imagination cannot work properly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even so, I hope you like it ( 3_3) /**_

_**I waited for your criticism and your advice.**_  
><em><strong>I hope R&amp;R from you. (Not really?).<strong>_  
><em><strong>See you at the next Chapter Minna-san.<strong>_

_**Ja ne!**_

* * *

><p><em>next chapter :<em>

_Shopping Clothes With The Pale skinned man_


	3. Shopping Clothes W The Pale Skinned Man

_Minna-san~ I'm back with my strange story ~_  
><em>Well, I hope at least my English improved now ... ==<em>  
><em>While it may really just a little ...<em>  
><em>So, get on with it.<em>  
><em>Lets Read and I Hope you like it!<em>

**Nb: I Do not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Before :<br>Midnight can hear the shock tone and of the blonde girl from the kitchen before he heard she began to grumble. Midnight moved his head a little and it still lay on the table before smirking. A smirk that almost can be said to be just like Natsu Dragneel's smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III:<strong>  
><strong>Shopping for Clothes With The Pale skinned man<strong>

The morning was colder than usual, forcing people to open their eyes, to wake them from their deep sleep. Like Lucy, her eyes slowly opened from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes before she yawned, yawning as she spread her hands to the left and right. Before she felt her left hand hit something blunt,

"Ouch!" The sound of someone wincing in pain.

Lucy glanced at the origin sound, more precisely to her left side.

"KYAH!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed, landing on the floor, and makes her hiss in pain. Her eyes rounded,

"What the hell are you doing here!" she asked, her index finger pointing at the shirtless pale-skinned man who slept on her mattress, right next to her side.

"Ungh..." he closes his eyes with his arm.

"Noisy, I've just started to sleep. Don't bother me ", he said. And a few seconds later he was sitting on the floor, because Lucy has just pushed him out of her bed.

"Wha-"

"Didn't I tell you to get out after I've gave food to you last night, didn't I!" Lucy asked angrily.

"No ... You, did not"

"YES! I DID! "

"No. Y-o-u D-i-d n-o-t "

Lucy rolled her eyes,

"Whatever. Get out of my apartment right now! ", Lucy snapped angrily.

"I do not want..."

"NOW!" after Lucy shouted roughly at Midnight, suddenly the man coughed, grimacing in pain, clutching his stomach.

And Lucy rolled her eyes again,

"Hey pale-skinned man", she said.

"Listen, this time I won't be trapped again by the way it is Ancient way ".  
>Midnight was still coughing,<p>

"You won't succeed"

Midnight coughed, grimacing in pain,

"I told you 'you won't succeed. It won't work "

Midnight coughed, grimacing in pain, blood coming from his lips,

"Fool, I said you won't- Hey, You okay?", Lucy was shocked to see blood coming from his mouth, she crouched down to see the man's condition.

"What do you feel?" she asked worried.

"Co- cold"

"Of course, you didn't use clothes. Hurry up; wear your clothes quickly!", Lucy Said.

"I can't. I've thrown them ... ", Midnight whispered softly.

"Huh! Why-"

"They where old clothes, smelly, and they have never been replaced in more than a month"  
>Lucy glared,<p>

"Do not tell me that you haven't taken a bath for a month?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"GYAH!" Lucy surprised, then pulled his arm to stand up, and dragged him into the bathroom.

"What the-"

" Shower Quickly. It's too horrible to imagine someone who has not showered for a month in my house. I'll bring you a towel. You know how to use the tub? Otherwise, use the shower! ", She said before exiting slamming the door.

Midnight just smiled a little.

* * *

><p>Warm water that comes out of the shower touches his pale skin softly, wetting his body. His long hair seemed longer than before because of the water. Midnight closed his eyes and felt the warmth on his body.<p>

After a month of not showering, he was finally able to feel the rinse of water on his body again. It feels really comfortable, even though he only slept one hour last night. All night he was busy watching a beautiful woman with blond hair that curled up asleep on her bed and she also snored.

_'Lucy...'._

Midnight opened his eyes; and saw the bathroom is clean and neatly arranged. The smell of scented soap smelt so clear. He then glanced toward the bathtub, imaging if Lucy was there in it, bathing. Her eyes were closed and she was humming. Her blond hair looked wet with water.

Midnight's face flushed, _'what the hell was I thinking about?'_ he thought as he lifted his head. Letting the water from the shower hit his face gently. He still felt soreness in his lower lip. He recalled, a few moments ago he had bit his lower lip until bleed. And sure enough, Lucy worried, and didn't expel him again.

_'She's a good girl...'_

"Midnight", He heard his name called from the front door. His heart was beating fast because of the shock. But he tried to make the tone of his voice as flat as possible.

"Hum"

"Um, this is your towel. I put it in front of the door, okay? ", Lucy Said.

"Hmm...", Midnight laughed softly as he heard Lucy's voice tremble, she must have been embarrassed.

"Hurry up, I've prepared a shirt, I put it on the table. I'll be waiting at the bottom floor, and after that we'll go out ".

Midnight furrowed his brow,

"Where?" He said.

"To the clothes shop. I'll buy you new clothes, after that you must promise you will immediately go! ", Lucy Said.

"But-"

"NO BUTS" he could hear the sound of the bedroom door open,

"Hurry up, I'll wait for you downstairs!" she snapped, then after that he could hear the sound of a door slamming.

"Hmmm", Midnight smiles, realizing even though Lucy is a grumpy girl, she is a good girl. She cared him, though he is her enemy.

Ten minutes later Midnight came out of the bathroom, with a towel attached to his waist. Her body was warm in a cold day. He stepped closer to the table, taking the clothes that are on there, before he glared and drew a deep breath.

"BLOND GIRL!"

* * *

><p>Lucy could not help but laughed, she was rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach. To the extent that tears stuck to her eyelids. She could not stand to see Midnight wearing her clothes. It was a white shirt with a picture of a pink bear in the middle. And also tight brown trousers of hers, makeing the creepy-faced man in front of her looks sexy.<p>

"Don't laugh! Stop it! ", Midnight Snapped.

"Ahaha ... I want ... ahaha ... but ... but ... hahaha", Lucy was still laughing, she had several times tried to quit, but when she saw his performance, she burst out laughing again.

"TCK!"

"But ... but you looks sexy ... hahaha ~!"

Biamo Store, clothing store in Mongolia. Stores that sell nice clothes at cheap prices. At 9 am, Lucy was a busy choosing clothes while Midnight walked lazily, following her from behind. This time his face was covered with a hat that covered his eyes. He knew several people notice him, he felt uncomfortable. But the important thing now is to finish her business for picking out an outfit for him.

"How about this?" Lucy asked as she shows a light blue shirt with a winged picture on the front to him.

"Hell no. Too soft. Girly ", Midnight refused it, and Lucy took a short breath.

"This?" Lucy shows a long-sleeved sweater with zebra motif.

"No. Strange motive "

"This?" Lucy lifted thick pink polka-dot jersey with annoyed.

Midnight narrowed his eyes,

"You must be kidding me", he said sarcastically.

"..." Lucy looked at Midnight with disgust, and then he drew a long breath. "I give up, choose whatever you prefer, pale skin".

Midnight then turned to all corners of the room, looking for clothes that attract his attention. Not long after he walked to one of the shelves and pick up a shirt. A Plain black sweater. He then showed it to Lucy.

"Are you serious?" Lucy looked at the clothes she didn't believe it.

"ssh, You really do not have good taste", she said, although she still took the clothes, then walked towards the shelves of the pants.

"What the kind of pants do you like? Jeans, cotton, or ... "

"Short baggy jeans," Midnight interrupted.

Lucy rolled her eyes,

"Okay, whatever you say", she said before took a short grey pallor baggy jeans. He then walked around.

"It is finished, is not it? Want to do anything again? ", Midnight asked, he could not wait to replace his tight clothes.  
>"Wait and stay here. Pale-skinned man ... ", Lucy said with a grunt.<p>

* * *

><p>Midnight and Lucy Walked home while holding ice cream. Midnight's ice cream is chocolate and Lucy was vanilla ice cream. Midnight wore a thick plain black top, with short pale grey baggy jeans. With dark brown leather vest and fine white furs on each side. He wore an old brown hat on his head, and a silver necklace dangling around his neck. In addition to the thick shirt and shorts, the other choice was Lucy's.<p>

Lucy licked her vanilla ice cream, while Midnight was busy staring at his chocolate ice cream that began to melt the in his hand.

"Hey blonde girl."

"Hum"

"We'll better eating ice cream at night, so it does not melt quickly like this", Midnight show his ice cream which had melted in his hand. Its was running down his hand and dripped slowly onto the ground.

Lucy gasped, and then she straightened the position of the ice cream (which must both be touching their hands), then pointed to his black mouth with his ice cream.

"It won't melt if you eat it right away! Quick! ", She said, unaware of unconsciously dropping her ice cream on the ground.

"Oi, your ice cream..."

"KYAH!", Lucy screamed, then whimpered in disappointed when she saw her unlucky ice cream .

Without realizing chocolate ice cream was begining to flow down her dirty hand.

Then a startling event occurred. Midnight without thinking held her hands, brought it to his mouth, then licked all the chocolate cream on there. Makeing Lucy's eyes bulging in surprise, and blush. After the blonde girl's hand was clean of ice cream, he realized what he had done. Midnight goes back one step before he felt his face redden like a tomato. He turned his face,

"Don't blame me", he grunted. "The cream is mine".

"Bu-but you didn't have to do that..."

"Whatever I want to do it or not", Midnight pressed his hat in order to better cover his face, his long white hair fluttering in the wind while the black hair was covered with hat.

Lucy sighed, she felt very embarrassed. But why the man beside her so easy to do such a thing? She then took a deep breath before turning around.

"Midnight. Listen ", She said.

"Whatever happens you should not get into my apartment again. I don't know what your problem until you're hurt like that. But just two nights you could stay at my house, not another night ".

Lucy could see the disappointment in his eyes,

"I understand", he said.

"Good then," Lucy smiled. Then she patted the pale-skinned man's shoulder hard.

"Well then, if you need help to find a place to live. Just Call me in Fairy Tail ", she said encouragingly.

A fat woman was standing at the front door of her apartment. She put her hand on her waist. Her face looked angry, she was stomping her right leg quickly. 'Oh no', Lucy thought. He was about to run away if she did not see her, call her in a shout ton.

"HEY LUCY !"

"Y-ye-yes?" Lucy turned her head, forced herself to smile.

The fat woman walked up to Lucy quickly,

"You've didn't paying the rent of your apartment for two months! When are you going to pay? ", She asked harshly.

"I-I do not know. I don't have any money now", Lucy bowed her head.

"I don't care. You must pay your rent now or...", for some reason Lucy could feel her body tense, she stopped talking. Then with a face still looking down she could hear her voice softening.

"We-well. I will provide you an opportunity for another month. And this time you must make sure you can pay. Okay? ", She said, before clearing her throat and then ran away.  
>"Huh?" Lucy looked up in confused.<p>

"Heh. Didn't pay rent? Poor girl. ", A voice made her turned her head round, Midnight was standing behind her. Staring at her, grinning, with his hands in the pocket of his shorts.

"Pale skin!. What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to get going, did I! ", Lucy scolded. But the pale skinned man ignored her; he casually walked toward the entrance of her apartment and then inserts its key into the keyhole.

"Hey! Why you have my apartment keys-", the words of Lucy interrupted with a voice familiar to her. The voice was heard loud and energetic. The sound of someone who always helped her when she was in trouble.

"Oiy Luce!"

_'oh no'_, Lucy swallowed hard before turned to the sound in fear.

"Natsu?"

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Natsu's Suspicions<em>

_Yep, Chapter 3 was finished._  
><strong><em>AND I AM SORRY FOR MANY ERRORS GRAMMAR (QAQ)<em>**  
><em>With a storyline that is too casual :D *grin*<em>  
><em>I hope the language better than ever.<em>  
><em>In the next chapter I want Nalu start to enter into this story.<em>  
><em>But still trying to not remove their original character ...<em>  
><em>Then how about Midnight?.<em>

_..._

_Hey, I need your opinion._  
><em>What the Better which is best for beginning of their relationship:<em>  
><em>- Midnight hated her and Lucy loved him<em>  
><em>- Lucy hated him and Midnight loved her<em>  
><em>- Lucy and Midnight liked each other<em>  
><em>- Midnight and Lucy hate each other<em>  
><em>And what do you think?. Answer it in Review or send me a private message (inbox), arigatou ne! :D<em>

_I'll decide ^ result around 6th or 7th chapters_


	4. Natsu's Suspicions

I own this fic, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Before :<em>**

_"Hey! Why you have my apartment keys-", the words of Lucy interrupted with a voice familiar to her. The voice was heard loud and energetic. The sound of someone who always helped her when she was in trouble._  
><em>"Oi Luce!"<em>  
><em>'oh no', Lucy swallowed hard before turned to the sound in fear.<em>

_"Natsu?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV<strong>

**Natsu's suspicions**

Lucy Heartfilia turned her head to find a pink haired guy that she knew was walking toward her with a scary expression. But this time Happy wasn't flying near him as usual. He walked with his usual clothes and scarf without feeling cold at all. Though the air was really cool that time.

Her heart beating so fast, _'did he see him? Did he see Midnight?'_, she thought before she turned her head back and found out Midnight wasn't in his previous place anymore. _Huh?_

" Hm?" Natsu's eyes squinted as he looked around.

" where is the guy that with you before?" he asked.

"who- who?. I wasn't with anyone here...", she said with a fake smile. And she started to sweat in nervous.

"don't lie to me! I am not that stupid Luce, I found you with someone here before." Natsu put a serious expression on his face.

"I- I am not lying Natsu! An- and you ARE really stupid anyway." Lucy snapped before she opened the door with a key that still hanging on its hole. "come in."

His eyes widened,

" you don't try to shoo me away? Hey Luce, you're really different today!" he said then grinned, his serious expression gone in an seconds.

" just come in before I changed my mind." Lucy said while she walked into her apartment, Natsu followed her from behind. "Aye-Aye!".

* * *

><p>Natsu sat with cross-legged on her bed, frowning. In the other side, a sound of falling water could be heard from her bathroom. Lucy was taking a shower. Natsu fully understand if taking a bath was Lucy's daily activity that she never be able to live without. But something disturbed his mind, his strong sense of smell caught an odd smell. He was enough to believe if it wasn't Lucy's smell. This kind of smell kinda same with a soap that usually that girl used, but there was another smell with it. It was like the smell of a smoke, dust, or something like that. Anything but Lucy's.<p>

He then narrowed his eyebrows as he bit his lip, thinking. Before he greeted Lucy, he was sure he saw a pale skinned man with a hat that hiding his eyes was with her. Because of his curiosity he tried to walk closer, a kind of feeling uneasy to be honest. But right after his attention moved to Lucy, that man disappeared.

'_was it just my imagination?_'.

Natsu shook his head, _'nah, impossible. It might be not just my imagination. I am pretty sure if that person was really there, because Lucy was talking to him.'_ But if it was like that, why did Lucy need to hide it from him? Why did Lucy need to lie?

Natsu was about to stand up and checking every corner of the apartment before he heard Lucy's scream inside the bathroom. He immediately jumped out the bed and ran to the door, shouting.

"Luce! What's wrong ?!"

Silence, nothing could be heard but the sound of falling water hit and touched the floor. "Luce? Oi, answer me!", Natsu shouted again.

Still nothing in respond.

"Lucy! Answer me or I'm going to come in!"

"DON'T!" finally Lucy's voice roamed around the room.

"it's fine Natsu. I am okay, thanks...eh?" the gasping voice came out as she said the 'eh' word.

"NATSU! What are you doing in my room!?. Didn't I tell you to stay in the living room and not to come into my room?!" she yelled in annoying tone. Few seconds later something hit the door before him.

"KYAH! DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" suddenly Lucy screamed even louder.

"huh?", Natsu frowned. " what do you mean Luce? Don't look...what?"

* * *

><p>Lucy closed her eyes, feeling the water from her shower above her head hit her body in a nice way. And she got relax in result. She felt so relieved because Natsu didn't try to ask her about the man that he saw in front of her apartment. Which she quiet sure if that person was Midnight, and it really was. Lucy couldn't imagine if Natsu knew it was Midnight, he must be raging around and killed him after. Natsu was in the first floor, and Lucy believed he was waiting her to cook something for him. But anyway, where is Midnight? Is he really left?<p>

-_Thump!_-

Lucy turned in reflex to find out what the source of the sound. Her eyes widen when she found Midnight was sitting in the corner with crossed legs, his eyes were closed but she quiet sure that guy wasn't sleeping. Lucy screamed and took the towel on the table as fast as she could before wrapped it around her naked body.

"Luce! What's wrong ?!", Natsu's worried voice could be heard outside the room.

But Lucy ignored his question, he glared at Midnight that had already open both of his eyes because of her scream. With a mounth-code-language Lucy spoke, " What are you doing here pervert!"

Midnight just raised his brows.

"Luce?. Oi, Answer me!", Natsu shouted for the second time.

" I told you not to come back here anymore idiot!" her mouth moved again. But what she got in return just his smirk, his black lips started to move " You look so sexy with that towel around you."

" Wha-"

"Lucy! Answer me or I'm going to come in!"

'or I'm going to come in', that was the only words came into her mind. She turned her head to face the door in reflex and shouted. "DON'T!"

_ 'Did Natsu kept asking about my condition since then? Ah, I forgot if he is still in my apartment.'_ Lucy thought. " It's okay Natsu. I am fine...eh?" she let out a small gasp when she said the 'eh' word.

"NATSU! What are you doing in my room!?. Didn't I tell you to stay in the living room and not to come into my room?!"she shouted with an angry voice, she threw a bottle of shampoo to the door, causing a soft thump. Unfortunately, because she threw the bottle with too much power she didn't realize if the towel around her falling down to the wet floor.

Her eyes rounded, shocked. Her eyes as big as Midnight's. Her body frozen, her lips trembled, from the corner of her eyes she could see Midnight was staring at her in disbelief. Without another hint she picked up her towel and put it on her back with a loud yell.

"KYAH! DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T LOOK! CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

She bet her face was flushing hard, she shook her head to stop her thoughts of him was staring at her naked body. And not to make it better, the door kicked open and Natsu stood up right before her eyes with his back facing Midnight.

Lucy feeling like dying, he could be caught! Without thinking he pressed her palm on Natsu's eyes and pushed him outside. " Why did you come, baka! I- I- dammit. Natsu!" she lift her voice up to make sure Natsu's attention changed and to make sure Natsu wouldn't able to realize if 'someone else' was inside.

" gah! I am sorry Luce- I thought-" Natsu was trying to pull her hands away his face.

The blond-haired girl glanced at her back to see Midnight still sitting on the corner. But he neither look at her or trying to hide himself from Natsu. What he was doing is, he was facing the wall with a hand pressed hard on his face. _'is he blushing?'_ Lucy blinked._ 'nah, nope. Impossible! I should be the one who's blushing hard and not him!'_

With a free hand Lucy tried to close the door, her heart still beating so fast and her cheeks still feeling hot. She didn't even care to show herself with only a towel wrapped around her in front of Natsu. Well, maybe she did. But she was thinking something else that time.

" Luce!"

Lucy glared at Natsu, her face colour turned to scarlet. Same like Erza's hair colour.

" Pervert!" she smacked his head with the nearby book, causing the boy winced in pain.

" I'm sorry Lucy, I thought you were-"

" I was what?!" Lucy cut, she gave Natsu another smack on the head for the second time before kicked him out the room. " Don't come in or I am not going to give you any food anymore!"

Natsu groaned, " I got it, I got it. "

After a minute Natsu left the second floor to wait Lucy in the first floor. Lucy, who was still shocked at the incident, need to take more time to get her clothes from her closet. She glanced at the bathrooms door every now and then, sighing.

_' now how am I going to face him?'_

Lucy faked a cough before she shouted, " Natsu! Don't ever dare to open the door I'm going to change my clothes!" To tell the truth it was dedicated for Midnight who was right next the door near her. " Try it and I'll kick your head out!" she added.

* * *

><p>Natsu eyes kept watching Lucy from behind. That girl was cooking some dinner for them but she looked as if she wasn't in focus. He knew it because Lucy always made mistakes, which she rarely to do especially when she was cooking.<p>

And yes, without a doubt, Natsu was really sure Lucy hiding something from him. Something that she didn't want him to know, and that something was inside her apartment. Natsu might not know what was that 'something' yet, but he would find it soon.

" Luce." Natsu pushed his seat backward to lift his leg and put it on another leg.

" hmn.."

" You aren't hiding something from me, are you?"

She startled and Natsu could see it clearly.

" N-o, I'm not." She said. But Natsu was sure she was lying because she wasn't dare to look at him in the eye. She was busy to pour some ingredients into a bowl.

Natsu titled his head slightly, "is that so?"

" y- yes." She choked, " Natsu, please don't talk to me yet. I'm going to prepare some food now." Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu, but she still didn't dare to look right into Natsu's eyes. Instead, she stared at his nose.

And Natsu knew Lucy well, it meant Lucy was lying...or hiding something from him.

" Alright." He put his arms on his chest, thinking. Whatever Lucy was hiding, Natsu need to find it out. Although Lucy might be really need to hide it from others, Natsu had made decision. He hate the way he need to creep in Lucy's secret life, but he sensed something was wrong and he couldn't just stand still without doing anything.

He nodded to himself. He was going to creep into her house late at night and check everything around there. With or without her approval. And after he made sure that something wouldn't make any harm for his Lucy, He would never interfere in this matter anymore for the shake of Lucy's private life.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE;<strong>

1.) I am going to cry T-T my goddess...

2.) I wasn't here such a long time, and never update this fanfic for a year already, and to make it worse...it was even more.

3.) Blame my school and exams –sobs–

4.) I checked this account and read a lot of things, I am sorry for the reviewers that kept asking me to update through preview or even pm but I didn't reply it for such a long time.

5.) I might haven't tell it out but I want to give a special credit for someone who helped me to correct my bad and poor grammars and ugly sentences few months ago. Full credit to **kisshufan4ever** for her help and support. She kindly helped me to correct those failure of mine. But again, I lost contact to her for 16 months and I found her wasn't really active anymore. I am really sorry to her T-T if you read this you need to know I respect you soo much and I'll finish this story no matter what. Just for reminder, 2nd and 3rd chapter went with the help of her corrections to my bad grammars, and she did success to make the readers more understand to the story. Gah, better you comeback soon ;-;

6.) I was laughing so hard when I read the first chapter of this fanfic. I was like "wth with this story ._." and "am I really the one who wrote these shits? ._." Too much grammars errors and confusing words. I even described Midnight was wearing a DRESS instead of a SHIRT. –headdesk- even so, I still got so many reviewers, even with those failure. Chotto matte, lemme cry for a minute –sobs cutely- bleh.

7.) I was thinking to re-write the chapters to correct the words and grammars. But then my grammars aint that good yet though. It might be better but I can't say I do understand english well. I am still learning, mind to be my english teacher? Feel free to pm me and let's get along /free hugs to everyone.

8.) I decided not to re-write the chapters, so when this story completed. I could see if my english getting better or even getting worse. Lols. So sorry for making the new readers get headaches for my first chapters u_u;

9.) Because this is an old fanfiction, Fairy Tail got so many new characters ._. some of you maybe forget who is Midnight, and how he looks like. –point at the image; wiggle eyebrows- Maybe I'll be so left out but I won't leave this fanfic behind just because the new and the more handsome or good-looking guys appeared ;; however I still like Midnight.

10.) I don't want to make a story with so-fast-plot scenes, that's why I want to make the story flow slowly but won't make the readers feel disappointed at the end. And no, I am not going to make too much chapters ^^; it won't more than 20, or it even won't more than 15. I don't want to put too much unimportant scenes. The scenes I put here all related one to another.

11.) I feel so lazy nowadays, that's why I decided to update each fanfic of mine once or twice a week. I hope I can keep my promise this time.

12.) I lost some of my friends here because of my hiatus. Lets be friends another minna-san!

13.) This is the longest Author note I have ever written on my story. But I'm not going to put any author note to the few next chapters beside disclaimer and next chapter hints; so yeah.

Next Chapter hint: A fight between them. ( I'll put some fighting scenes for the next chapter. And also I am going to put some hints why Midnight got those bruises in the first chapter. Some flashback maybe. Because it'll be a bit of longer chapter it may take more time to write.)

**The last but aint the least, R&R minna~ ^^**


	5. MEH part 1

_**Before:**_

_And Natsu knew Lucy well, it meant Lucy was lying...or hiding something from him._

_" Alright." He put his arms on his chest, thinking. Whatever Lucy was hiding, Natsu need to find it out. Although Lucy might be really need to hide it from others, Natsu had made decision. He hate the way he need to creep in Lucy's secret life, but he sensed something was wrong and he couldn't just stand still without doing anything._

_He nodded to himself. He was going to creep into her house late at night and check everything around there. With or without her approval. And after he made sure that something wouldn't make any harm for his Lucy, He would never interfere in this matter anymore for the shake of Lucy's private life._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

**MEH part 1**

_ Thank You._

That was a simple words that he really wanted to hear from his father's lips. He did everything for his father. He loved his power and he thought his father also did. Everyday, every time, he always took a time to practice so his power would be level up.

But that simple words never come from Brain, his foster-father. He did his best to get at least his thanks. Midnight didn't even need his father praise but his thanks. But whenever he passed any missions with a great result, he never see his father smiled at him or clapping his hands in proud. A smirk, that what he got.

Not to make it better he lost to the Fairy Tail guild members few months ago. He wasted his power, he wasted his time, he wasted everything. But he did his best. He hated to realize there were someone better than him, no, stronger than him. Especially that pinky man or that blonde hair. He cursed, he knew he could do better that time, and now he regret his useless power and ambition to be stronger than his father power without thinking if outside few people even stronger than his nor his father's.

" tch." Midnight licked his black lips as he rubbed his arm in annoyed. His mood never get better since then, and this broken guild was the only place he could stay in. He rested his back on the tree behind him, putting both arms on his well-built stomach. He had not even eat for days and he couldn't deny but starve. The pale-skinned man growled at the thought of his father. Since they lost to Fairy Tail, Brain never come to meet him, he pretended he didn't know him after he said he was disappointed at his stupid son that none but Midnight. Brain didn't even bother to help the hopeless Midnight when he was beaten by Natsu that time.

Whatever it was, he should be eating. Midnight tilted his head to stare at the sky which was getting dark. After making sure the sunshine wasn't as bright as before and it wouldn't be able to burn his skin -well, he does hate it if it's happened- he got up quickly as he narrowed his eyes slightly. His gaze swept around, the ruins which have started to look dirty and dusty making his feeling really uncomfortable. Not to mention the state of his body which wasn't that fit, or his rumbling stomach, making him really looked pathetic. And he hated it.

Without using any footwear Midnight immediately stepped into the deeper forest. He trailed his fingers between his black and bushy hair. The Itching feel that feeling like hitting his head made him couldn't help but felt really bothered. Well, of course, he had not take any shower or bath for a few weeks already, or even months. He never even thought to take a bath in the river right behind the ruins or wet himself with the rain which came once a week.

But what really made him hate himself was the fact that he was ... alone. Everyone left him behind. Even his own father. Pathetic, wasn't it?

"Oh look who is here.. Brain's son? " said a high-pitching voice that hurt anyone ears.

Midnight turned quickly; a burly man with a chin wasn't longer than his nose was looking at him with an ugly grin. He wasn't wearing anything but white pants that looked torn and dirty because of dusts. His black hair was neatly arranged in one direction and seemed so shiny, which made Midnight could make a conclusion that this guy used too much hair gel.

No, that wasn't the reason Midnight felt bothered. The pale-skinned man squinted his eyes in suspicious. wasn't this ugly person just called his father name? Did he know who and where his father was?

"Who are you?" Midnight asked in a flat tone. Actually his real question was not 'who are you' but 'how do you know my father'.

But the too-long-nosed man wasn't smart enough to catch Midnight's real question. He laughed, showing his white teeth and a gold teeth that he proudly showed. However, Midnight didn't really care.

"Who are you?" Midnight repeated his question.

"He's my friend, son."

A very familiar voice caught Midnight's ear, as if it tickled both of his eardrums. His red-colored pupils bulging in surprised. Without preamble, he immediately raised his head to the source of the voice. His father's voice, Brain. His father was crouching on one branch wasn't far from he was standing at. How could he wasn't aware of his own father existence?! Midnight cursed under his breath.

"Hey, son." A burly man with brown skin, black eyes and white long hair greeted him with a grin. "Long time no see." He added. There was no happy, bored, or angry tone in the voice. There was only a greeting with a dismissive tone in it. "how are you?"

Midnight gritted his teeth while holding his anger that somehow churned inside him, his hands began to form into a fist. "You..."

"Yeah, it's me." Brain grinned without a meaning. "Missed me?"

"YOU!" Midnight quickly raised his right hand, in a matter of seconds horror-stricken faces swirled around his hand, becoming more and more condensed. He then fire the Gathered Magic on a wide scale and threw it toward his father. Well, his foster father. "Dark Rondo!"

Too bad, Brain dodged it. He had jumped to another branch in a matter of seconds. Leaving the previous tree which had been destroyed by the Dark Rondo of Midnight. The pale-skinned man cursed to himself. He wasn't fit enough to use his powers correctly.

"Hee hee .. What is this, trying to fight your own father?" the long-nosed man smirked, and Midnight glared at him. "Shut-"

He groaned. The long-nosed man had made him lying on the ground, somehow. And the next seconds he found himself landing with a loud thump under a tree. Midnight winced softly, wiping the corner of his lips with a thumb to find a fresh blood on the surface of his thumb. "dammit."

"Duh, Brain." The long-nosed man glanced up to the tree, Brain was leaning his back on a tree with both hands behind his neck. "was I too rough on your son?"

Brain tch-ed, "I don't care, Rabber. He's not my son. I don't want to have a son as weak as he is .. "

Midnight glared at his father, who was staring at him with a disgusted look. "I also don't want to have a sly father like yo-ARGH!" He winced in pain as a sharp feel stabbed his stomach, he could even feel fresh blood dripping out and made his shirt became dirty. He glared up, pressing his wound to stop the bleeding. "You-"

"Don't get mad at your dad, stupid son." Rabber pushed Midnight's shoulder with the tip of his dirty shoes, and he laughed when he realized how weak his body was. "I thought your son is a strong guy, I couldn't believe how weak he is"

"I told you he isn't my son." Brain rolled his eyes, snorting. "I don't care, I know nothing about this guy."

Rabber's laughter became louder, as if there was something funny, which the fact there wasn't even a single word that could be laughed at. He raised his right hand to his chest, a black fireball appeared a few centimeters from his palm.

"If so, can I kill him?"

Brain nodded.

Rabber laughed, turning around to stare at Midnight who was still lying helpless on the ground, fresh blood was still flowing down from his wounded stomach.

"Did you hear that, stupid boy? Even your own father let me to kill you-" Rabber stopped, something caught his attention, and it was something about Midnight. With one foot he nudged Midnight's knee, but he felt nothing. Frowning, he realized something. "Shit!"

With one hard blow Midnight's figure turned into a dust. Rabber groaned, "he escaped! Only god knows when, do you realize it, Brain? "Rabber glanced up at Brain and then the white-haired man just answered his question by lifting his shoulders.

Rabber cursed, "Dammit!"

"Don't worry." Brain jumped down, "he just got lucky this time, next time when we meet him again, you do not have to hesitate and just kill him right away."

"Of course I will, that stupid guy... how could he make a play with me, the great Rabber." Rabber snorted.

* * *

><p>Midnight's eyes snapped open. He blinked,<em> 'did I just dream about that?'<em> He swept around with his gaze, wasn't it Lucy's bed? Why he was here? Didn't he asleep in the bathroom?

The pale-haired guy growled, patting his stomach that already recovered, though it was a little pain in there but it wasn't as hurt as before. He let out another growl, hungry. Midnight looked up to the ceiling before looking down to the desk. He did another blink as his eyes caught the sleeping Lucy on the desk. She put her arms below her head as a pillow, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly apart.

He couldn't help but smile at the scene, didn't she put him on the bed and let herself sleeping on the desk? What a nice girl. Another growl could be heard from his starving stomach, making him groaned under his breath. He had not eat anything since his last ice cream._ 'I need to find something edible'_ he thought. He rolled out the bed, making sure it caused no noises so He wouldn't wake Lucy up.

_Thump!_

_'what was that?'_ Midnight frowned. There were something on the first floor, weren't there? He glanced at Lucy who still asleep, fighting to himself whether he should pick her up and moved her to the bed or not.

_THUMP!_

" shit." Midnight decided to check it instead. His warning-sense told him if someone was there. He walked out the room, making sure he made no noises.

Slowly but surely he walked down through the stairs, looking around carefully. Nothing there. He checked the living room, nothing there. He checked the stairs, nothing there._ 'Heh, I'm sure I heard something before'_ he thought._ 'or.. was it just my imagination?'_

_ Thump!_

"gotcha." Midnight pressed his back on the wall. The noises surely came from the 1st floor bathroom, without a doubt. Midnight moved slowly to the bathroom's door; he was about to eavesdrop on it if the door wasn't open in sudden.

His eyes rounded, same as the guy right-before-him eyes. His red eyes met his black ones. Though, his expression wasn't as shock as that guy's.

After feeling like years passed, the guy started to break the silence. He clenched his fists as he growled in anger. " You-"

"Hi Natsu." Midnight smirked, trying to hide his real feeling. He watched the boy's expression in front of him, it became scarier. Wow, Natsu was seriously angry that time, wasn't he?

" ...Midnight..."

Natsu frowned, a fire-ball appeared on his left hand. He was ready to fight and kill the guy. from thousands of people who exist in this world, why it should be him? And made it worse, this guy in Lucy's house. His Lucy. He would never forgive him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter hint; MEH part 2 ( update in 2 days )<strong>

My eyes widened. I glanced over to see Natsu was staring at us with deeply hurt expression. Looking at his expression, I had no idea but got a strange feeling inside me. I pushed Midnight's shoulders as hard as I could, enough to make him took a step away from me. I glared as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I could feel the blood-like taste on my tongue. "J- Jerk! What did you do?!"

Midnight smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I just kissed you, blondie."

_Oh god, I surely hate this guy!_

**Disclaimer; FT owned by Hiro Mashima**

**A/U; don't mind about the title otl**


End file.
